In the sunshine
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: Konoha y sus mañanas son dos de las cosas que los aldeanos adoran, mas si dieran un vistazo a las mañanas de algunas familias, no pensarían lo mismo. Carreras contra el reloj, maridos que ni despiertan, ejercicios matutinos, desayunos descomunales y más sucesos acontecen en el amanecer de Konoha. Parejas canon
1. Familia Uchiha

**: In the sunshine :**

 **Disclaymer:** Naruto le pertenece a Misashi Kishimoto. No es mi intención lucrar con su obra.

 **Summary:** Konoha y sus mañanas son dos de las cosas que los aldeanos adoran, mas si dieran un vistazo a las mañanas de algunas familias, no pensarían lo mismo. Carreras contra el reloj, maridos que ni despiertan, ejercicios matutinos, desayunos descomunales y más sucesos acontecen en el amanecer de Konoha.

 **Advertencias:** Probablemente este short fic esté lleno de corazones y arcoíris por todos lados. Si son diabéticos, favor de tener a la mano insulina. Será completamente de las parejas canon y sus respectivas criaturitas.

 **Capitulo 1: Familia Uchiha.**

El despertador marcaba cuarto para las siete cuando la mujer abrió sus enormes orbes verdes a la luz solar que inundaba su habitación, se estiró un poco para apagar el despertador antes de que empezara a sonar.

Al estirarse, un pequeñísimo quejido resonó cerca de su flanco izquierdo, mirando bajo las sábanas azul claro, encontrándose con su pequeña hija de cabellos oscuros acurrucada mientras sus pequeños puños se aferraban con fuerza a una prenda oscura.

Sakura recordó, no sin cierta vergüenza, que aquella persona en su cama, a la que su pequeña Sarada se aferraba, era Sasuke Uchiha, su esposo y padre de su hija, que había regresado a casa por un tiempo indeterminado.

Se puso en pie, estirando un poco sus músculos y prosiguió a atender sus necesidades en el servicio.

—¡Oe, Sasuke! — recibió un simple «Hump» como respuesta. Rodó los ojos —¿No se supone que verías a Naruto hoy?

—Ujum

—Bueno ¡Pues levanta! — dio un sacudón a la sábana que lo cubría.

—Sarada, cariño, se te hará tarde para la escuela— dijo al acercarse a su hija mientras le acariciaba con suavidad los cabellos negros.

Como no vio respuesta alguna, bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y los bentos que tomarían para el almuerzo.

Mientras el agua para el café de Sasuke se hervía, subió nuevamente, encontrando al resto de su familia aun durmiendo. Sasuke se encontraba tendido boca arriba sobre las sábanas, y Sarada recostada sobre su pecho, con la mano de su padre cubriéndole la espalda.

A Sakura se le derritió el corazón de la ternura ante semejante estampa.

Pero el reloj estaba marcando las siete y media. Sarada ingresaba a la escuela a las ocho en punto, y su turno en el hospital empezaba a la misma hora, además de que seguramente encontraría mucho más irritable a Naruto si Sasuke llegaba más allá de las nueve de la mañana.

—¡Oe, Sasuke!— tomó el pie del moreno y lo sacudió con algo fuerza.

—¡Molestia! Un rato más.

—Tomaré un baño. El desayuno está listo para servirse, hice tus onigiris con tomate— dijo como último recurso para espabilar al morocho, pero su plan fracaso, recibiendo nuevamente un «Hump» como respuesta.

Se encaminó al baño, y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, se despojó del pijama rosa, y se metió a la ducha.

Se bañó con parsimonia, lavando y aclarando el jabón con suma delicadeza. Cuando termino, secó su cabello, ahora largo, con la secadora para el pelo, se maquilló y se vistió. Antes de salir, rebuscó en el vestidor y dejó preparado el vestuario de su esposo.

Cuando salió, encontró a Sasuke bajo las sábanas nuevamente, haciéndola perder la poca paciencia que aún conservaba.

Sarada ya se encontraba despierta, refregándose los ojitos con sus manos

― Buenos días, mamá ― saludo la niña con la voz aun pastosa del sueño, Sakura sonrió.

― Buenos días Sarada-chan, ¿Por qué nos vas y tomas un baño mientras intento despertar a papá? ― la mujer ladeo la cabeza en dirección del cuerpo aun durmiente de su esposo, en automático, la niña siguió su dirección y dio un bote al ver a su padre, sus ojitos brillaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa. Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Sasuke quien sonrió en el sueño, y bajo de un salto de la cama.

Sakura volvió a mirar a su esposo, ahora hecho un ovillo debajo de las sabanas y frunció el ceño. Miro nuevamente el reloj, que ahora marcaba veinte minutos para las ocho.

Escucho el momento exacto en el que Sarada bajo las escaleras, lista para el desayuno. Hizo un nuevo intento:

― Sasuke, Sasuke, despierta. ― Sacudió la sabana de nuevo, esta vez tratando de arrancarla del cuerpo, pero el puño firme de Sasuke la mantuvo en su lugar. Gruñó.

― ¡Sasuke, Shanaroo! ¡Levanta! ― concentrando una mínima cantidad de chakra en sus manos, arrebato las sabanas de un tirón, y pateo la base de la cama, obligando al moreno a saltar de ella ante el golpe.

Sasuke cayó en pie a un costado de la cama, con el rostro serio, y un leve atisbo de miedo asombro en los ojos negros: ― Eres una molestia ― dijo serio y fingiendo molestia, para disipar el susto que se había dado.

Sakura sonrió: ― ¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun! El baño está listo tienes cinco minutos, abajo estará el desayuno. ― se puso de puntillas y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

Quince minutos más tarde los Uchiha salían de su hogar, en dirección a sus debidos lugares de trabajo y estudio.

 _Justo a tiempo._ Pensó Sakura cuando el reloj marco las ocho y ella daba un paso dentro del hospital.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Si llegaron hasta aquí, **¡Muchas gracias!** Realmente me hace feliz que me lean.

Voy a explicar un poco esta locura, **_"In the sunshine"_** va a ser un short fic, a lo mucho cinco capítulos, narrando una mañana de cada una de las familias canon (Uchiha, Uzumaki, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi y probablemente, Lee) como verán no es gran cosa, pero una vez que se me pone una idea, tengo que escribir y sacarla.

Así que déjenme saber que piensan de esto y que familia les gustaría ver en el siguiente capítulo.

Con amor:

 **Ghost**.


	2. Familia Nara

**: In the sunshine :**

 **Disclaymer:** Naruto® le pertenece a Misashi Kishimoto. No es mi intención lucrar con su obra.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Familia Nara.**

No acostumbraban a usar ningún tipo de artefacto para despertar por las mañanas, Temari creía que desvinculaba a la familia, además, en suna, despertaban con los primeros rayos del alba entrando pos sus amplias ventanas en casa.

Así que su actual hogar, dentro de los territorios del Clan Nara, predominaban grandes ventanales para que el sol se colara a todas horas.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, dándole unos minutos adicionales de sueño a su esposo, quien había llegado tarde del trabajo la noche anterior.

Paso por la habitación del pequeño Shikadai y dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta de madera oscura. Inmediatamente unos pasitos sonaron, y al abrasarse la puerta un remolino de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se estrelló contra sus piernas.

― Buenos días mami ― dijo el niño con la voz medio adormilada.

― Buenos días, pequeño cervatillo. ― se inclinó para besarle la frente. ― ¿Qué tal si te das un baño, y te espero para que me ayudes con el desayuno?

― ¡Si! ¿podemos hacer panqueques de nata?

― ¡por supuesto! Anda, preparare todo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a buscar en los estantes todo lo que necesitaría para la preparación del desayuno. Saco huevos y leche del frigorífico, y lo dispuso todo en la encimera.

Pronto escucho el agua correr, y el sonido característico de los pequeños pies de su hijo chapoteando en el agua. Coloco en la tetera algo de agua para hacerla hervir mientras ella montaba la nata para los panqueques, ya que esa parte aún se le dificultaba a Shikadai.

Unos minutos más tarde, su pequeño llego a la cocina, con la toalla en la cabeza de lado, un cepillo en la mano derecha, y el brazo izquierdo a medio para por la camiseta color verde claro.

― Mami, ¿me ayudas? ― Temari se agacho y con delicadeza, termino de pasar el bracito del niño por la manga. Cuando termino, dio un beso en cada moflete del niño, haciéndolo sonrojar.

― ¿quieres que te peine? ― sugirió al percatarse del cepillo en las manos del niño, este asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

Temari tomo de la cocina el banquito que usaba en ocasiones para alcanzar los estantes más altos de la cocina, sentó al niño allí, y de rodillas, comenzó a peinar el cabello de su hijo, que empezaba a llegarle a los hombros, después hizo una coleta alta, del mismo modo que la de su esposo.

Cuando terminaron, se encaminaron a la cocina de nuevo, Shikadai arrastrando el banquito, para que estuviera un poco a la altura de la encimera.

Juntos, partieron huevos y mezclaron harina y leche para hacer los panqueques. Temari ayudo a Shikadai a sujetar el bol mientras el movía la mezcla tomando el batidor con ambas manos, el ceño fruncido en concentración, y la punta de su lengua asomando por la comisura de su boquita.

Terminaron haciendo una gran torre de panqueques, unos cuantos huevos fritos y mucha fruta picada, a Shikadai le gustaban mucho las frutas dulces, y no había día, en que no las pidiera para el desayuno.

― Dai, ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a tu padre, en lo que mamá toma una ducha?

― ¡Si! Dai despertara a papá con muchos besos. ― Temari sonrió ampliamente y dejo que su hijo corriera camino a la habitación principal.

Shikadai entro de puntitas a la habitación de sus papás, y observo a su papá, tan parecido a él, acostado boca arriba, con brazos y piernas extendidos en toda la cama, la boca ligeramente abierta.

― Papá se ve gracioso así. ― dijo en un susurro el pequeño, mientras se esforzaba por subir a la cama. Cuando lo logro, gateo hasta sentarse sobre la barriga del moreno mayor, dando pequeños empujones con sus manitas en el pecho de este.

Intento de todo, golpeo el pecho, dio saltitos, hizo cosquillas en el cuello, palmeo sus mejillas, hasta que soltó un resoplido, agotado.

― No creo que a mamá le moleste ― se dijo a si mismo mientras se recostaba en el pecho del mayor. En menos de un minuto, Shikadai se quedó dormido.

Cuando Temari salió del baño, vestida con un sencillo yukata lila, con el símbolo del clan bordado en un verde muy claro.

No había ningún ruido en la casa, y sabia, por excelencia, que siempre que sus dos hombres estaban reunidos, resonaba algún tipo de ruido.

Se sorprendió y se dirigió a la cocina, no había nadie, tampoco en el jardín, ni en la sala de estar. Miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Las ocho con quince de la mañana. Si no había despertado, Shikamaru llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Siguió su camino hacia la habitación principal y se quedó estática en la puerta. Allí, en la cama, sus dos hombres dormían a pierna suelta. Shikamaru boca arriba, con Dai sobre su pecho y sosteniéndolo con ambas manos por la espalda.

Temari quería molestarse, pero era imposible al ver los rostros tranquilos de quienes llenaban su vida de colores.

Se encamino a la cama, subió con cuidado de mover mucho para no gdespertarlos y se recostó a su lado. Inmediatamente, Shikamaru la rodeo con un brazo.

― A Naruto no le molestará ― dijo, y cerró los ojos, entregándose al calor de su familia.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola, hola! Traigo un nuevo capítulo y esta vez los protagonistas son los hermosos Nara x3.

Hoy quiero darle un saludo y agradecimiento especial a **.m,** **Conandbp, Juantigreyrey** y **Adrit126** por sus reviews y Favs.

¡En verdad me hacen muy feliz-ttebayo!

Y a esos hermosos fantasmitas que andan por ahí, pasen por la cajita, de verdad que no muerdo :3

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Con amor:

 **Ghost.**


End file.
